In underground mining, a so-called extraction or coal plough is used for extracting, for example, coal in a coal-mine. Such an extraction or coal plough is generally supported on a conveyer laid out before a coal head. The conveyer includes a plough guide attached to a side profile of the conveyer. The plough guide includes a guide rail on the upper side of the same, and the plough is guided on the guide rail by a pair of guide claws engaged with the guide rail.
A guide piece is provided between each guide claw of the plough and the guide rail. The guide pieces are detachably attached to the guide claws of the plough and can be replaced after having been subjected to wear. U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,256 B2 shows an example of a guide piece that slides on a guide rail.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed at least in part to improving known systems.